Neo Pedino
Neo Pedino (Greek: Νέο Πεδινό), is a new village on the Greek island of Lemnos, Greece founded in 1968. It is located northeast of Myrina. Its 2001 population was 108 for the village and 331 for the municipal district.gtp.gr accessed 10 April 2008 Settlements *Palaio Pedino *Vounaria - The village which was independent until 1981. It had 281 in 2001. Islet *Alogonissi (Αλογονήσι) - an islet in the Moudros Gulf, with the area of 286 hectares and a perimeter of 2,895 m. It is an unhabited settlement Population Geography The village is in the central part of the island of Lemnos and is part of the municipality of Nea Koutali. Its population is around 400. History The village was built in the current location from the ruins of the 19 February 1968 earthquakeAftershocks of February 19, 1968 earthquake in Northern Aegean Sea and related problems, J. C. Drakopoulos and A. C. Ekonomides, Journal of Pure and Applied Geophysics, accessed 10 April 2008 (see Lemnos earthquake) in which the entire old village of Pedino was destroyed. It became known as Neo Pedino, the old village is now called Palaio Pedino. After the earthquake of 1960, several geological indications showed that it was best not to rebuilt in the same location but in other positions next to Nea Koutali. From that time, the two villages had a residential total otherwise it constituted two separate communities until 1998 when the municipality of Nea Koutali was founded. The settlement was built in the 1970s and was completed in 1978. It was built from collections and with the salaries from the entire municipal spendings of the village. It has a great street plan with beautiful houses which differ from the colour of the old. It is greenish with large forests and a beautiful square. Το Νέο Πεδινό είναι το νεότερο χωριό της Λήμνου. Χτίστηκε στη σημερινή του θέση μετά από το σεισμό του 1968, από τον οποίο Residence The new village commonly has a range of population in which after the quake, its residents from the old section left. In the 1980, the its population slowly decline and it showed 398 people in 1991. Its residents are in and agricultural. Recently decades saw a rise in tourism. From Pedino featured a student Aristofanis Kouleris, writer between other in his book Mnini Iroon Pedinou Limnou In Athens operates actively, the Attican Pedino Council (Σύλλογος των εν Αττική Πεδινιωτών = Silogos ton en Atiki Pedinioton) Other Profitis Ilias has a church, a square (plateia). Its nearest school is in Koutala, gymnasium (middle school), lyceum (secondary school) are near the area. See also *List of places in the Lesbos prefecture Sources * *''Lemnos/Limnos Province CD Rom'' (Cdrom Επαρχείου Λήμνου = CD Rom Eparcheiou Limnou): Lovable Lemnos *Theodoros Belitsos, I Limnois kai ta horia tis (Η Λήμνος και τα χωριά της = Lemnos And Its Villages), 1994 External links *http://www.finikunda.com/eng/location.htm *Neo Pedino at the GTP Travel Pages Category:1968 establishments Category:Lesbos Prefecture Category:Lemnos Category:Villages in Greece el:Νέο Πεδινό Λήμνου